Little Blue
by Swany1985
Summary: One night on patrol change one of the Turtles...If you want to found out what read it and please review...oh and please don´t kill me it´s my first story in englisch...
1. Chapter 1

Little Blue

It was early morning and the Turtles were on their partrolle. It was a quiet night with no big robberies or fights. Raph was angry, because he couldn´t kick some butts and Mikey was annoying him, Donny was screwing on his shell-cell and Leo was on the egde of the building with his eyes on the street below.

Leo: Okay guys I think we can go back, tonight nothing will happen.

Mikey: Can we catch a pizza on the way back, please gave his puppy-eyes

Leo: okay Mikey

Mikey: Jahoo

Raph: oh great

Leo,Raph and Mikey start walking.

Leo: Donny, are you coming?

Don: What? looked up from his cell

Leo: we want to go home and on the way catch some pizza.

Don: Oh I´m coming put his screw-driver and cell in his bag and runs after the others.

They traveled over the rooftops and were near the Pizza-store, when Leo saw something.

Leo: wait did you see that?

Raph: See what?

Leo: on the building there was something pointing to a lab-building

Raph: I see nothing, lets go.

Don: No raph I saw it too. I think there is something not right, lets take a look.

Mikey: aww and what is with the pizza? looked really sad I´m starving.

Leo:The pizza must wait. And your stomach too.

They head in the direction of the lab-building. When they reached the last roof they could see that some food try to break in the lab-building.

Mikey: yo Raph I think you will get your action tonight.

Raph: Oh I´ll enjoy it so much.

Leo: can we please don´t let it come to a fight? earned strange glances from his brothers right what was I thinking! Well lets be careful.

They sneaked in the shadow and neared the door on the roof. The Foot had opened the door and were going inside.

Leo: okay be quiet and hold your ears and eyes open.

They sneaked in the building and after a short search they find the Foot in a small lab.

Leo: Don, do you know what they produce here?

Don: Sorry Leo I don´t know that. But frome the look of the instroments it must be some kind of chemical or gas.

Leo:okay lets try not to break a thing.

The Foot were looking through the containers till they found what they are searching for.

Foot #1: I have it, lets get back and give it to our master.

Foot #2: Yeah and be careful whit it.

Leo: jumped infront of the foot Not so fast, this play just start. he began to fight the two Foot with the container

More Foot come in the lab and want to fight Leo but his brothers jumped in their way

Mikey: welcome to our party, may I see your invation?

Raph: Stop the smalltalk and fight. knocked a few Foot-ninja out

The fight goes 15minutes now and a few Foot-ninjas were still standing. Leo attacked the one with the container and knocked him out, but was tackled by another Foot and missed the fallen container, it broke and the gas flowed out. Leo inhaled some of the gas.

Raph,Mikey and Donny screamed at the same time: LEO

Leo stepped out of the smoke and couged, but he seemed okay.

Donny: Leo are you okay?

Leo: Yeah, I´m fine I don´t know what that gas was but it don´t do a thing to me.

After the fight tried Donatello to discover what kind of gas Leo inhaled, but can´t find a notice in the lab.

Leo: I think we should leaving, Who knows when somebody call the police.

Don: but we must know what kind of gas that was.

Leo: We don´t have time for this and I´m fine.

In the distance you can here sirenes The Turtles leave the lab and went back to the lair. Master Splinter was waiting for them.

Splinter: My Sons you are back late. What happened?

Don: We run in some Foot-Ninjas, they broke in a lab-building and we fought them. Umm Leo inhale some kind of gas and I don´t know what it will do to him. If I can run some test on him…

Splinter: sure..Leonardo go with Donatello and do what he say.

Leo: Yes Sensei Bows and followed Don

Don run some test (scaning,blood all this medical things) but can´t find out what that gas is doing.

Leo: And?

Don: I don´t know I cant´t find it in your blood or body. It like you never inhaled that gas. But to be shure you should sleep tonight here.

Leo:okay.

Don make Leo a bed in his lab and after Leo lay down he was put on some maschines.

Don: so Leo and now u get some sleep. If u need something call us.

Leo: sure. drift in sleep

Don leave his lab and went to the living-room.

Raph: could u ind something?

Don: no I can´t find a clue from this stuff in his blood, I observed his vitals tonight I hope that I know something in the morning.

Next morning

Don came in the Lab and something wasn´t right. wait where is Leo he thought.

Don: Leo?

Leo: in a strange voice I´m here Don.

Don: where is here?

Leo: came out from under the cover

Don: Oh my gosh Leo!

Leo:what?

Leo was a lot smaller as last night is bodyhigh was that like a 10 years old boy.

Don examined Leos body and run new bloodtests.

Don: I don´t have a clue what happened to you and I can´t explain how this could happen.

Leo: and what are we doing now?

Don: Maybe we should ask Master Splinter.

Don left his lab and see Master Splinter in the kitchen. Whan Don entered the kitchen he see his brothers also.

Raph+Mikey: at the same time Good morning Donnie, how is Leo?

Splinter: Good Morning Donatello. How is your brother?

Don: umm…maybe you shall come with me, Master.

Splinter: Sure followed Don to his lab so what is it?

in the lab

Leo was sitting on the table, when Master Splinter and Don entered. "what is it?" He could hear Master Splinter ask Don. They opend the door to the lab and Leo could hear how Master Splinter gasped.

Splinter: Leonardo? Donatello can you explaine what happened to your brother?

Don: umm no Master Splinter. The gas changed him somehow, but I don´t know how.

Leo: was played with the cover.

Splinter: what will you do to bring Leo back to is original bodyhigh?

Don: umm we must go back to the lab and search for a note what kind of gas that was.

Mikey: OH MY GOSH LEO! he was standing in the door to Dons lab Donnie what happened to him?

Don: I think it was the gas, it changed his body somehow. We must find out what kind of gas it was.

Mikey: Maybe we should ask April if she can investicate the lab and asked as reporterin what happened yesterday.

Splinter: I think Micheangelo get a point.

By the Shredder

The Shredder: Do you have the container?

Foot #1: umm…no Master…the Turtles attacked us…

The Shredder: WHAT? THE TURTLES?

Foot #2: Yes Sir. They destroied on of the container… and the blue one inhaled it…

Shredder: Oh that´s good my plan was to use it on them and now all work like it should. Muhahahahaha

Foot #3: Sir what will that gas do to the blue one?

Shredder: It will change him back in a child and then the doom of the Turtles is near. Without their leader they are nothing MUHAHAHAHAHA

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

So chap 2 is finally up...it took me a little while. I hope somebody like it and I get some Reviews

In the Lair  
the Turtles had called April and had asked her if she can come over and that she should hurry because it´s seriose. Nearly an hour later the secret door to the lai slied open and entered the room.  
April: Hello...guys? where are you...Leo, Donnie, mikey...raph?  
she went in the livingroom and on the couch she saw a small tutle laying, it was sleeping Oh my god!  
Don: came out of his lab April!  
April: Ssssshhh...where did u find that child?  
Don:Looked confused What child? then he remebered oh, well that is our problem why we need u. come let us go in the kitchen, I will explain this...  
April: Okay, but donnie, do u have a blanket for the kid?  
Don: sure grabed a blanket and put it on top of Leo.  
they went in the kitchen where Mikey was eating a sandwich  
Mikey: with ful mouth Hi April  
April: Hi Mikey. So don what is that for a child in the living room?  
Mikey: what he´s a child now, donnie what should we do?  
Don: Mikey can I explain this first to april?  
Mikey: oh sorry  
Don: Grinning about Mikey so now to our small ((U can hear mikey laughing)) Problem. the child u saw in the livingroom is Leo...  
April: What but how, I mean he looked like he was 3 years old.  
Don: April let me explain. we had a fight with the foot and leo inhaled a gas and that changed him somehow.

April, Don and Mikey were sitting in the kitchen. Don had April explained what happened to Leo and why they need her help.

April: I think I know what I have to do. Can I do something else for you guys?  
Raph: (who entered the kitchen just in that moment) yeah, you can bring something with you, that will hold him clean. I think he wet himself.  
Don: oh no  
Raph: I cleaned him, he´s sleeping again now.  
Don: that´s good I mean that he´s sleeping.  
April: Okay guys, keep an eye on him, I´ll call you as soon as possible. leaving the lair  
all available Turtles: Bye and good luck

-After April leave-

Raph: I´ll go on a run.  
Don: from his lab Be careful  
Raph: Hay Careful is my second name, isn´t it? leaving the lair

-With April-  
She arrived at the lab and entered, she went directly to one of the lab-people.  
April: excuse me?  
Lab-guy(LG): yeah turn around an look at her Can I help you?  
April: I hope so. My name is April O´Neil and I´m a reporter from channel 1. I heard that something happend here last night. My boss send me and want to know if you can give me a few answers.  
LG: looking nervously what do you want to know?  
april: 1. What happend last night?  
LG: Some strange guys broke in here and try to steal something.  
April: Strange guys?  
LG: yeah they wear black pyjamas.  
April: Think foot ninjay (to the LG) What did they try to steal?  
LG: It was a container of the new gas we investigate.  
April: What should that gas do?  
We want to produce a new sleeping gas, but something went wronge...  
April: What happend?  
LG: The animals we used for our tests went back to their younger self.  
April: do you have an antidope?  
LG: No, but we searched for an antidope.  
april asked a few more questions and want to leave the lab, when the lab-guy said: "Something was strange on the security-tapes.  
April: Turned around What?  
LG: On the security-tape, which recording the broke-in, it lookes like some ninja try to fight these thiefs...

at the Lair

April entered the Lair and went to the livingroom area

April: Guys I´m back

Don: come out of his lab Hi april, did u got some information?

April: sat down on the couch yeah I got something

Don: sat down too so what do you know now?

April: shouldn´t we wait for the others?

Don: no, it´s okay...Leo is sleeping and Mikey is watching over him, Raph went to the sureface to blow of some steam and sensei is deep meditading. So I´m the only one who´s listen to u.

April: Okay, they told me, that they tried to produce a new sleeping gas, but something got wronge and the animals they used for their testswent back in age ... two of the employes (sp?) inhaled the gas and to them happend the same like to Leo...

Don:Do they have an antidope?

April: Not at the moment, they are still searching ... but they have something else...

Don: and that is?

April: A Security.tape and it showed the fight and Leo...

Don: jumped from the couch WHAT!

Mikey: come out of Leo´s room yawning AAWww Donnie why the shell are u yelling so loud?

Don: Sorry Mikey, did I wake Leo up?

Mikey: Nope...sat on the couch he must be awake, because he´s not in his bet...I thought he were with you...


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chap 3 I hope u like it and please give me reviews...

Little Blue

**Somewhere in the sewer  
**Little Leonardo walked through the sewer like a normal turtle on all four. He was searching for someone who wants to play with him, he had tried to wake Mikey up but failt. donnie was talking with April and wouldn´t disturb them, so he was walked out of the lair and right in the sewer...

On the rooftops of New York  
Raphael and Casey Jones were jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for some Punks who wants some trouble.  
Casey: awwwwwwww it´s soooo boring tonight...

Raph: well maybe they know we were looking for them...

Casey: yeah...but where are these wack-bags?

Raph: slapped his own forehead and sighed aawwwww

A shellcell started ringing

Casey: It´s yours...

Raph: I know...pulling out his cell What´s up Donnie?

Don: Umm hehe chuckling nervously ummm you haven´t seen Leo, have you?

Raph: umm...not since I left the lair...Why?

Don: Umm...we kinda lost him...

Raph: YOU WHAT? HOW CAN YOU LOST A TURTLE...I...I...mean Mikey was In ONE room with him...WHAT DID HE DO? SLEEPING?

Casey stood behind Raph wondering what had happend and why Raph was yelling.

Don: Well...hehehe...Mikey sleept in somehow and in that few minutes Leo left...

Raph: okay. I´m just on my way to you guys he hung up the cell, turning t Casey I think I found the trouble for tonight...

Casey: stood there looking dumb at Raph woah woah wait a minute...can you explain what that´s all about?

Raph:looking at Casey well long story he explained in shortform what had happend a few days before and what´s the problem now so are you coming or what?

Casey: Wow...okay I´m right behind you.

back with Leo  
Leo still walked through the sewer and he was was near an exit, when he saw a few black clad people. He walked over to onw of them and pulled on pant-leg. Looking up he smiled at the man.

Point of view from the Foot-Ninja  
We were searching for the enemies of Master Shredder near the river and in the sewer. We know that one of them must have turned in a child. I was in the sewer as something started pulling on my pants, looking down I saw this small turtle...Today must be my lucky-day...I pulled out my cell and called the Foot-HQ "I got one" I said as I picked that turtle up...

Shredder HQ (Point of view a foot ninja)  
I found this small turtle in the sewer. After calling Master Shredder, we brought it in the HQ to this crazy scientist Stockman. Stockman knocked the small turtle out and prepared himfor the arrivel of his brothers. He said thet this would be a big fun...then we went to Master Shredder to give him a report...Master Shredder was pleased and said we should be prepared ...

turtles (Point of view Raphael)  
Casey Jones and me were running through the sewer back to the lair...and I feared the worse...Leo could be seen by any humans or he could be found by one of our enemies...  
Casey: Yo Raph...gasp... slow down...you yre running like someone is dyieng...  
Raph:stops and glared dangerously at Casey If you didn´t get it...Leo is MISSING and he might be OUT there somewhere...And you ske ME if I CAN SLOW DOWN?  
Casey: scratched the back of his neck oh sorry...  
Raph continued running and after a few minutes he reached the lair. Don and Mikey were sitting with April in the kitchen, Splinter were meditated in his Room.  
Raph: Guys!  
Don: we are in the kitchen...  
raph and Casey walked in the kitchen  
Raph:sat down in a chair so what happend exactly?  
Don: Well...umm I was talking with April till Mikey ...was as Master Splinter entered the Kitchen  
Splinter: My Sons I had have a Vision...  
Don: what did u see Sensei?  
Splinter: I saw ur brother , how he left the lair on the search for somebody to play...I saw how he´s found by the foot ninja...they took him to the Shredder... um where is Leonardo?  
Mikey: umm...He´s kinda lost...  
Splinter:looking worried What do you mean?  
Mikey: Umm...I sleept in while watching him and he sneaked somehow out...  
Raph: should that mean that Leo´s in the hand of our enemies?  
Splinter: I fear it Raphael, I fear it...

Shredder HQ (Point of view: Shredder)

Stockman brought the small Leonardo, the turtle, to me..He had pu a metal mind controll collar on the turtle, which was still unconscioun. He placed the turtle on the floor and now all we can do is wait...wait for this freaks to come...

with the Turltes (point of view: Donatello)

Our sensei got a vision about the where about of my brother Leonardo...and right now we were working on a plan to save Leo...  
Raph: We must hurry, who knows what Shredder will do with Leo...  
Don: we need a good plan...we need a easy way in and an uncomplicate plan to get out...  
Raph: I say we go in kick every butt we meet and bring him back...  
(After a long argueing between Raph and Don they drove to the tower of Shredder and fought their way up to the top where they meet the Shredder))  
Shredder:evil laugh Ahhh my friends we were waiting for yo and now you joined us...  
Raph: Where is Leo?  
Shredder: You mean my new soldier? oh he´s right here steps to the side and out of the shadows stepped ((Dadadadaaaaa)) small Leonardo  
Splinter : gasp My Son...  
Shredder: muahahahaha he will chrush u all...now ATTACK!

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I finally get another chap of "Little Blue" up…and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the other chaps…In this chap I made a small step back in time…It´s before the Turtles arrived by the Shredder…

Little Blue –Part 4

With the Turtles (point of view: Mikey)

My brother Leonardo get lost somehow and after Master Splinters Vision, we feared that Leo is in the hands of Shredder. My brothers Raph and Donnie were discussting how to save Leo. Raph want to kick every butt he get in his finger, while rescuring Leo. And Don? Well u know Don, he wants a a plan, an easy way in without much action (and if it any way possible no fighting) and an easy plan to get back out…just simple. Master Splinter explained that we need a plan B, just in case something went wrong and we need an other way out. And you can trust me I have the feeling we definitly will need the plan B. Twenty Minutes Later we got a Plan A,B and C, you know just in case…

While Master Splinter, Raph, Casey and me load everything we need in the Battle Shell, tried Donnie and April to hack into the security system of Shredders Tower. And it was defficult, because after our last big battle agains the Shredder they put the system really up, and it was not so easy to enter. But finally they hacked in and we could start the mission "bring-back-the-lost-brother" We drove to the tower and fight our way through the building, it was hard, because there were many traps and Foot ninjas, but at least we got to the Shredder without big injuries. We entered his mainroom, but what wait here I just can´t believe, it can´t be true…I heard my sensei gasp as he saw him…"_Leonardo!"_ I heard him said…My brother Leonardo was standing infront of us but something seemed wrong…It looked like he is on the side of the Shredder…Shreddergave him the order to attackmus and…he really try to attack us…you may think now: what he´s only a child…well I think that's what Raphie thought too, because he tried to fight him back, but Leo just kicked him in a wall like nothing were the matter…

back at normal time (view: Donatello)

We made our way to the Shredder and we found our brother Leonardo…but it was not the happy reunion of the family how we had hoped.Leo was somehow under the control of the Shredder. When the Shredder gave him the order to attack he leaped at Raph and slammend him in a wall…I can hear myself screaming Rpaheal´s name, but I´m helpless, I don´t know what I should do…I see how mikey try to get to Raph while Master Splinter tried to talk to Leo, Shredder was just laughing. Think Donatello think…there must be something you cn do..: I told myself…Leo was leaping at Master Splinter and I can see a small metall collar around his neck. " This is it…Guys it is the collar we need to get it off if him", I screamed at my brother. I tried now by my own to get in the fight, I don´t like it but we need to knock Leo out to get the collar off. I think the Shredder realised what we were about to do, because I sense him behind me and I dodged his attack, but he kicked me in a wall. I was on the floor and Shredder want to strike me down, when he suddenly got electro shocked and slammed to the ground out cold…When I looked up who helped me I saw mikey with a big cable in his hands. "Thanks" was the only think I brougt out…with Shredder out of the way for the moment I took in the situation: Raph lay on the ground unconscious and Master Splinter was defenting himself agains Leo…I jumped to me feet, took out my bo staff and knocked Leo off of his feet, in a blink of an eye I sat on top of Leo and used a pressures point knocking Leo out…to tell the true I felt bad I examed the collar and found out how to get it off…after a few minutes it was off of Leo. We grabed him and Raph and leave the place as fast as we could (while using the B-Plan).

back at the lair (view: all)

The Turtles arrived back at the lair. April greet her friends

April: Guys you are back and you have Leo…but wait why is he unconscious?

Don:Long story…The shortform: Shredder got a mindcontroll-think on him and he attacked us…Sorry I need to look for him and Raph raph was brought to Donatello´s lab by Mikey and Master Splinter

April: No Problem…you can tell me later and if you need me I´m hear…

Don: Thanks April he walks in his lab and made sure raoh and Leo were okay. He nursed the small wound on Raph´s head

Mikey: Is there anything else we can do?

Don:sighed At the moment the only thing we can do is wait…he still feel bad that he had knocked Leo out

Master Splinter: put a paw on Don´s shoulder My son, there was no other way to get him back here you had have to do it…

Don: I know Sensei, but I feel ba…I mean….his my brother in the body of a child…

Master Splinter: I tried to contact a friend maybe he can help us…he leaved the lab and went to his room

Don: sat down on a chair and keep an eye on his brothers

(half an hour later)

Raph:groaned oooowww man what hit me?

Mikey: Our brother

Raph: sat up Leo? Where is he?

Don: he´s in the bed next to you…

Raph:looked at the still form of his brother what is with him? Why is he unconsciousn?

Don:looked down to the ground I must knock him out to get the Mind-controll-device off…

Raph: Oh…

Leo: stirred and woke up home?

Mikey: yeah bro you are home…hugged Leo

Leo: looked at his brothers Donnie cwying?

Raph: looked at Don and saw tears in his eyes yeah he´s happy that u r back

Leo: oh

Tbc

Sorry I have no more ideas for today what to write…I hope u like this chap, because I think it´s crap….but if u think not so please tell me…oh and sorry if there any time-mistakes.

Swany


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys it took me a little bit longer to end this chapital…and I´m sorry if this end suck a bit…so please tell me what u think and if I should work up another ending…

Little Blue – the final Part- 

with the turtles (point of view:Mikey)

I t was nearly to weeks ago, that we get Leo back and that the Shredder tried to use him as a killer for us…

Raphs wound heals fine and Donatallo discovered that Leo can´t remember the events with the Shredder…and to tell the true I glad he cant.Leatherhead and Don still tries to find a way o bring Leo back to his normal self (well as normal as u can be as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle). Raph was fast back to his old (hot-head) self…Master Splinter still tries to reach his friend and he still won´t tell us who it is…

Right now I had an eye on Leo and we both are sitting on the floor nd are drawing…

Leo: sits on the floor yawns and starts rubbing his eye

Mikey: are yu tired Leo? Shall I bring you to bed?

Leo: shake his head rapitly no..not tired….

Mikey: looks at Leo Are you sure?

Leo: nods and yawns again

Raph: grinning Maybe he wants to do something else when Leo looks up to him he aske Shall I read a storie for you?

Leo: nods rapitly and crawls in Raphs laps

Raph: smiles comfortable?

Leo :lay back till he lay comfortable and then nods to Raph

Mikey: get their things off of the floor

Raph: Starts to read a storie for Leo

Leo: Listen carefully and starts to drift of to seep

Raph: looks down to Leo when he hears snoring I guess he was tired…

Mikey: yeah give him to me I´ll bring him to bed…

Raph: nah I´ll do it get up from the couch and went to Leo´s room. He put him in his bed and covers him with a blanket Goodnight Leo…I hope we find a way to get you back to normal…he stays with Leo for a while

in the livingroom

Master Splinter enters the room , Mikey sits on the couch and he was watching one of his favourites movies…Don is in his Lab with Leatherhead searching for a way to get Leo back to normal.

Master Splinter: My Sons, please come to me…

Mikey: Gets up from the couch Sensei?

Don: comes out of his lab with LH what is it Sensei?

Master Splinter: Where is Raphael?

Don: umm he´s with Leo in his (leo´s ) room…

Splinter: Is Leonardo allright?

Don: yeah he´s fine…he slept in as Raph read a storie for him…

Splinter: Thanks Donatello…so what I would to tell you a few minutes earlier..I succeed in reaching my friend… just as Master Splinter said the word friend a tall man stepped in the Lair

Mikey,Don and LH: Mortu…

Mortu: Hello my friends…

Don: Mortu what are you doing here?

Mortu: Master Splinter said that there´s a problem with Leonardo…

Master Splinter: My friend I beg u to come because I hope you can help us to bring him back to his normal form…come I´ll bring you to him…leaves with Mortu to Leo´s room

in Leo´s room

Raph: Master Splinter? Mortu? What are you doing here?

Mortu: I´m here to help…at least I hope I can….

Don: well let me explain what happened to him he told about the gas-accident in the lab and everything what had happened after that and now he´s sleeping…

Mortu: hmmm rubbing his chin I think I must run a few test on him and after that I think I can help him…

Master Splinter: nods

Raph: will you wake him up?

Mortu: umm I think it´s better if he´s not awake….

Don: umm okay….

Mortu: grabs Leo from the bed and brings him to Don´s Lab…after an hour and many tests he brought him back in his room So now I look at the results and hope to find something he leaves

Raph: now what?

Master Splinter: we´ll wait and hope for a wonder… he went to his room to meditate

Don: I think one of us should be by Leo…

Raph: I´ll do it leaves for Leo´s room

It was nearly midnight when the call from Mortu came

Don:picks Shell-cell up who has the nerv to call me now

Mortu: Sorry Donatello… I found something that should bring Leonardo back to normal

Don: what…what should we do now?

Mortu: I´ll come to you and I bring a machine with me…

Don: when will you arrive?

Mortu: I think I´m there in half an hour…

Don: Okay

half an hour later

Mortu arrived and brought a machine with him…

Master Splinter: so what is this machine for?

Mortu: This machine should change Leo´s Body bac to normal…

Raph: who has a sleeping Leo in his arms(Don drugged him a bit) how will we do it?

Mortu: we put him in turn the machine on an hope that it work…

Mikey: looks a bit uneasy but it won´t hurt him?

Mortu: hopefully not…Don you gave him the sedative?

Don: feels guilty again yeah I did

Mortu: good..he takes Leo from Raph and put him in the machine. Then he start the change-back-process lets hope that it ´ll work

After an hour the machine stopped, cave a hissing sound and open…and in the machine lay Leonardo in his old form

Raph,Mikey,Don and Master Splinter: Leo/Leonardo…

Leo: opens his eyes and looks at his family Guys? Man I had a weird dream…looking around oh it wasn´t a dream?

Master Splinter: puts a paw on his sons shoulder it´s okay my son…everything is fine …we have you back and that is the best thing now

The End?

What do you guys think? Good ending or should I work up another ending?…please tell me..


End file.
